Many kinds of automatic electricity monitoring devices can be found in the market. Each of these devices possesses its own advantages, defects, and characteristics. The most popular devices of these kinds include those for voltage control, temperature control and light interruption control. Though their uses differ from each other, most of them are used for machinery in factories or in public space. However, none of them is used in families. Therefore, even though living standards have been raised to a high level, and lots of electrical appliances have been developed, still inventors are urged to solve many problems. For instance, forgetting to turn off switches for lamps, television sets, hair blowers, or other electrical applicances when people go out for work or on a trip, frequently causes a waste of money and energy because the electricity is left on to be continuously consumed; it can be much worse when the electricity source left on can become overloaded and cause shortcircuits or, and even fire.
The present inventor has focused on the problem, and after careful research and experiments, finally invented this safe and convenient automatic electricity control monitoring exit/entry device, characterized in that it consists of four sets of infra-red light emitter and receiver, thus constituting a discrimination system to monitor and check the exit or entry of people. With the help of a manually operated switch to preset the initial data of a counter circuit, the discriminator provides pulse signal to make comparisons with preset points for checkout counting between exit and entry, which uses a drive electricity control switch circuit to automatically control the off and on of the electricity load, and consequently saves unnecessary electricity consumption when the switches of the power source have not been burned off; meanwhile it provides convenience, increases electricity safety, and avoids overloading shortcircuits and wire ignition to prolonged period of consumption.